Tsubo
Shinjo Hanari was the sensei of the Shinjo family archery school for several years, up until at least the time of the Scorpion Clan Coup. He was renowned among those who knew him to truly be a master of the way of the bow, in particular the Unicorn Clan style that used agility rather than reflexes called yomanri. Hanari was known to be a strict teacher, gruff and somewhat unsociable. It could be said his only true friends were his steed and an equally-surly Ki-Rin Wardog named Koji, whom followed his master everywhere. Way of the Unicorn, p. 66 He lost his son in the battle of Storms over Matsu Palace. Shinjo Hanari (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) Appearance and Demeanor Hanari was a cold man with bitter eyes and a tough jaw. Rulebook Story (Storms Over Matsu Palace) His voice was sharp and usually sounded angry. He was strict with his students for their own good. Way of the Unicorn, p. 67 Family Hanari was Shinjo Tsuburo's older brother. The Legion of the Dead: The Unknown Soldier Sensei Hanari ws the sensei of the Shinjo Archery School, teaching both cavalry and infantry students. Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 35 He taught horsemanriding to Otaku Morito on the Shinjo steeds. The young samurai wished to ride the great battle steeds of his family, but it was forbidden by law. However, one night Morito did it, and the horse broke his leg. Hanari's student was cast out from the Unicorn Clan by his own mother, Otaku Tetsuko. Way of the Unicorn, p. 65 Hanari and Hida Tsuru Hanari was involved in an incident that stained the normally amiable relations with the Unicorn's neighbor, the Crab Clan. When a group of Crab farmers began to cultivate the land south of the Naga plains that was in Unicorn territory, it was Hanari whom discovered them. The Crab told the Unicorn that as protectors of the Empire from the Shadowlands, it was the duty of the other clans to support them during lean times. The Unicorn, on the other hand, realized they would never get the land back if they allowed the Crab's village to remain. The task to oust the Crab was given to Hanari, who decided to use a small force of cavalry to try and dislodge the peasants with a series of quick, lightning raids that would kill the defenders of the village so the heimin could be sent back to Crab lands. Unfortunately for Hanari, the Crab were prepared for the Unicorn's tactics. Hida Tsuru, cavalry master of the Crab, trapped Hanari's much smaller force with relative ease. While Hanari was prepared to surrender himself for his men's sake, Tsuru had something else in mind. Instead, he had the Unicorn dismount and then had his own men slit the throats of the horses the Unicorn rode. The Unicorn looked on in dismay as their mounts' bled out into the rocky ground. Tsuru warned them that if the Unicorn tried any further action, that their children would take the place of their steeds the next time. Shinjo Hanari never forgot the act, and there was emnity between the two men from then on. The Way of the Bow Not everything in Hanari's life was such doom and gloom, however. One of Hanari's few pleasures was traveling to the yearly kyujutsu tournament held by the Wasp Clan. He there developed a friendly rivalry (though it certainly didn't seem such to outsiders at times) and healthy respect for Mirumoto Sukune, a Dragon Clan master of the bow whom Hanari was never able to best. He had great respect for his Dragon counterpart, and would often spend time discussing new archery techniques with Sukune and the Wasp daimyo, Tsuruchi. Deeds at the Battlefield Scorpion Coup Hanari was part of the Unicorn forces led by the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu that arrived at Otosan Uchi in the second day of the Scorpion Coup to fight against Bayushi Shoju's army. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 54 Naga Invasion Under the command of Shinjo Hanari his unit was sent to the Dragon Mountains to intercept an invading Naga army. Hanari ordered a flight of arrows loosed in their direction, and then ordered his men to charge, putting the Naga on the defensive. Through the long day the two sides continued to fight, until the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Tetsuko crushed and scattered the Naga Bowmen. The Shahadet would not be able to participate in the assault on Hitomi. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 44-48 Storms over Matsu Palace Hanari commanded the Unicorn army at the battle fought in 1132 beside Shiro Matsu in the battle of Storms over Matsu Palace. He parleyed with Ikoma Gunjin before the battle, but the Lion stood firm in their belief that the Unicorn had no authority to enforce an archaic dictate, while the Unicorn demanded that the letter of the law be obeyed. Otaku Tetsuko commanded the Battle Maidens during the battle. Hidden Emperor, p. 25 He was defeated by a Lion army supported by oni and tainted bushi. The Imperial Histories Part II (1130 - 1158) War Against the Shadow In 1133 Hanari was alongside the Great Clans in their march to Volturnum to fight against the forces of the Lying Darkness. When Shadowlands creatures tried to cut the march of the assenbled clans, Hanari used cavalry screen tactics to allow the rest of the forces to maintain the journey. Cavalry Screen (Soul of the Empire Flavor, Picture and Title) The Brotherhood Following his retirement, Hanari joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei and took the name Tsubo. He wrote a series of letters before his death arguing that the flight of an arrow was similar to no-mind and that archery could aid in the quest for enlightenment. These letters went unnoticed for years until their discovery by Ide Eien shortly after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. A sect began to form around the teachings, and Ide Eien planned to reveal Tsubo's identity and thus bring prestige to the Unicorn. Letters & Bios I (AEG forum) See also * Shinjo Hanari/Meta * Shinjo Hanari/CW Meta External Links * Shinjo Hanari (Pre-Imperial) * Shinjo Hanari Exp (Time of the Void) * Shinjo Hanari Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Shinjo Hanari